Ask Spamano!
by geritashipper123
Summary: Title tells all! Ask Spamano anything you want! Dirty questions fluffy questions! Hosted by Sicily! Rated M for safety
1. ASK SPAMANO

Ali: CIAO! Romano: sorella what is this?

Ali: this is somewhere where you and Spain have to awnser questions!

Spain: an ask?

Ali: EXACTLY!

Roma: who gave you sugar?

Ali: no one!

Roma: it was the potato bastards wasn't it? They can't resist your puppy eyes and you love chocolate cake

Ali: maybeeee...

Ali: ANYWAY! Ask questions for Spain and Roma please!

Rules are simple:

no bashing.

Have fun.

Be as dirty as you wish^^

Ask away!


	2. dream with hope

Ali: CIAO! WE GOT A QUESTION

Roma: seriously? Why do you fuckin fangirls love asking us things?

Ali: how should I know?! Spain read the question!

Spain: ok chicitita

Ali: i regret showing you that song

Roma: I do too -_-

_**Now you must be subjected to the dirty minds of fangirls… but I'll start you off easy, have you guys ever thought of getting married?**_

_**Dream-with-hope**_

Ali: I know right!?

Spain: I jokingly proposed when he was little… bur=t now that its leagal in spain I'd propose to lovi a thousand times over~ I just…. kinda don't have the money for a ring right now….

Ali: *pat pat*the economy will improve espana!

Roma: chigi… I don't care if it was a plastic ring… I'd say yes no matter what bastard….

Ali: AW! SUCH A CUTE FIRST CHAPTER! Now your subjected to dirty fangirls~

Grazie for asking dream-with-hope! Ask again please!

(I don't own hetalia

.

.

.

GOD DAMN IT)


	3. black cat in boots

Ali: I seriously was 2 words away from finishing the previous chapter when I got the review alert! ^^

Roma: is this one dirty sorella?

Ali: maybe….

Roma: ti odio sorella (I hate you sister)

Ali: no you don't! you looovvvveeee meeeeeeeeeeee!

Spain: can we do the question now:

Ali: si!

_**Spain, if you could make Romano wear anything (anything ;) ) for a full day, what would it be?**_

Romano, if Spain was your slave for a day, what would you make him do?

_**Black-cat-in-boots**_

Spain: well-

Ali: WAIT! *runs out and comes back in with tissues* ok now go!

Spain: I know from experience that lovi has several, ah, outfits cause of the mafia. I love this one it's a black corset with red ribbons and a red thong. Then he wears these boots and gloves… *drools and imagines things not sutible for small children*

Roma: *covers my ears* little sister in the room dumbass!

Ali: awwww roma let me go!

Roma: NO

Spain: ah sorry lovi~ but your just so cute….

Roma: *blushes* whatever… anyway if he was my slave… well first the bastard would sleep in with me and then he'd make me a big dinner and the damned slow bastard would finally propose- I mean… then we'd go take a shower together and go from there…

Ali: awwwww! *passes out from nosebleed*

Roma: damnit ali! *drags her out*

Spain: uh… that's it I guess! Gracias to black-cat-in-boots for asking! Ask again por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

Ali: ciao guys! This is not an update but a message...

**_I HAVE NO QUESTIONS!_**

I have not received one review on the last chapter...

Please ask something!


	5. koriana-123

Ali: YAY! QUESTIONS!

Romano: *sighs from spains lap* your insane….

Ali: NUUUUU I AM AWESOME!

Spain: she hasn't even had that much sugar today… a pudding cup and some grapes and chip pancakes…

Ali: QUESTION TIME! ^^

HI! Spain and Romano, if you had to exchange your couple with another nation's for 3 days who would it be?

Koriana-123

Ali: ciao!

Romano: exchange spanga for three days? Hm… well if I was gonna get him back in three days I either wouldn't be with anyone or…. Actually no. I wouldn't be with anyone. If I had to choose it would be… I dunno, maybe japan? Oh! Mattie. Yeah, I'd choose Canada.

Spain: aw lovi! Your so cute!

Romano: *blushes*

Spain: anyway, I wouldn't be with anyone but lovii! I suppose if I had to choose… bella?

Romano: Belgium?

Spain: si… shes muy bonita, no?

Romano: *sigh*

Spain: aw lovi! *kisses his nose*

Ali: awww… as for me… well, I'm single so yeah!

Arrivaderchi!


	6. Redeyes19

Ali: CIAO! Again

Spain: you know you're in el biblioteca de escuela… you should read! (school library)

Ali: no!

* * *

Spain how would you feel is Prussia tried to flirt with Romano?

Romano, are you friends with Canada?

Redeyes19

* * *

Ali: hey your one of the people who follows one of my stories!

Spain: gil? Well friend or not, no one touches romano. He would find himself with and axe through him *creepy smile*

Romano: *shivers* I would stay the fuck away from potato bastard number two anyway…

Ali: X3

Romano: si, im friends with matteo. Hes way more awesome then the potato.

Ali: thanks for asking!


End file.
